10 Ways To A Girl's Heart
by hushhushyou
Summary: Just ten simple ways in which Sasuke makes a complete fool of himself. And who's to blame but Naruto! [SasukexSakura oneshot.]


Okay so I was inspired by this list of things I found on the internet. It was called "Awesome Ways To Win A Girl's Heart." There were actually 20 but I only used 10 random ones and tweaked a few of them. They were SO funny and I thought I could use them as a oneshot! Anyway, I hope you like it :).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_10 Ways To A Girl's Heart_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fine and normal day in Konoha. Team 7 had just recently reformed after Sasuke had finally gotten off of probation. To say the least, he had still not managed to kill Itachi off the face of the planet but on the bright side; he had gotten rid of Orochimaru instead. Which obviously was a good thing because nobody wanted to deal with that pedophile anymore anyway. Sasuke, after defeating Orochimaru, had gone home back to Konoha. Forcibly of course because Naruto would not let him continue pursuing his brother and all of Team 7 had to literally _drag_ him back. Unwillingly, he had finally reached Konoha and when he arrived, everything and everyone seemed pretty much the same. Albeit, everyone except for Sakura. When they had reunited, he expected her to throw herself at him but instead she gave him a halfhearted wave and went on her merry way to the hospital. They had seldom talked and for some odd reason, it had made Sasuke wonder. Only a little though.

So on this fine and normal day, Team 7 was currently residing in Ichiraku eating ramen just like old times. Naruto was blabbering on about how he had finally realized Hinata's obvious feelings towards him and he had asked her out. To which she fainted as a reply but after she had woken up, they officially started dating.

"So we were walking around yesterday in Suna and we saw Temari and I asked her where they had ramen and she showed us to this place. Then Hinata and me had tried eating the ramen there but it was just horrible. I mean horrible! So we decided-"

"To come back here because Ichiraku has the best ramen. Yes Naruto, you told us this yesterday." Sakura had commented dryly.

"No! I didn't tell Sasuke-teme here. He hasn't heard the story yet! Right?" Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back happily. Sasuke glanced at Naruto before replying back casually.

"I don't care." He brushed off Naruto's hand on his back and continued eating his ramen quietly. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly and turned towards Sakura and Kakashi.

"Guess something's never change eh?" Kakashi laughed with his lone eye crinkling up in amusement.

"Speaking of things never changing. I have to go help a lady across the street. Ja Ne!"

"Wait! Kakashi! You said you'd pay this time!" But before Naruto could badger him more about paying, Kakashi poofed into a cloud a smoke. Naruto's facial expression had turned into one of mortification. He took out his froggy coin purse and checked it only to find his money scarce.

"Typical Kakashi. You should know by now Naruto that he never stays true to his word when it comes to paying." Sakura said. Naruto disdainfully took out the last of his money and handed it to the old man. Sakura gave a reassuring smile and paid for her food too.

"Well I'm off to the hospital. See you later Naruto! Bye Sasuke." Sakura had gotten up from her stool and walked away. Sasuke was still sitting there after finishing his ramen. He was about to get up and leave too when Naruto had stopped him. He had this goofy grin on his face.

"So Sasuke, how are you doing with the ladies?" Naruto's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Sasuke ignored his question and began to walk away. But to his dismay, Naruto had caught up and began walking along with him.

"So I was thinking, now that I have Hinata and Neji has Tenten and Shikamaru has Ino and basically everyone has somebody, you're the only one who doesn't."

"Hn." Sasuke continued walking without sparing the fox-boy a glance.

"Well actually, now that I think of it. You AND Sakura don't have anyone."

"What's your point dobe?" Sasuke had finally replied to Naruto after having mentioned Sakura.

"Well I was thinking."

"That's a shocker." Sasuke uttered. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before carrying on the conversation.

"I have this list that I found this morning. And I thought you could use it on Sakura!" Naruto took out a crumpled piece of paper out of his orange and black jumper and presented it in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shoved the arm holding the paper away.

"No! You have to read it teme! I think it may help."

"You would know?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself. Naruto had a sheepish grin and answered back.

"Yes!" But what Sasuke didn't know is that Naruto didn't even know if the list would work. He just found it and read it over. Being the naïve person he was, he thought it actually helped without even testing it out. Naruto handed the piece of paper to Sasuke who grudgingly opened it.

"10 Ways To.." Sasuke could not read the messy writing, it seemed as if one of the words was smudged.

"10 Ways To A Girl's Heart!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke looked at the paper and then to Naruto.

"I think there's a word missing."

"No, you're just imagining it. Now read it over and use the tips. When you've won our dear Sakura-chan's heart, you can thank me later!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crumpled the piece of paper.

"I don't need this."

"Yes you do! Now I gotta go see Hinata but you better use it!" Naruto sped off towards the Hyuuga compound leaving Sasuke behind with the piece of paper. Sasuke took one last look at the piece of paper before shoving it into his pocket. He then walked back towards the Uchiha manor. As he was walking, his thoughts strayed to the recent conversation he had with Naruto. He was right, as much as Sasuke didn't want to admit. He and Sakura were the only ones who hadn't paired up with anyone. Heck, even Kakashi had found someone. But he figured the only reason he hadn't gotten with anyone by now was because he hated all his fan girls and he didn't really think about actually being with someone til Naruto had mentioned it. I mean, he still hadn't completed both of his goals but his other goal was sustained after Naruto had made him come back home. So he still had to restore his clan but how could he if he didn't have a girl to restore it with? Then he thought about Sakura. Why hadn't she been with someone all these years? It couldn't be because she was still waiting for Sasuke. That idea was dismissed after Sakura had proved she was over him by acting indifferent towards him. Plus she was always busy in the hospital; she probably had no time for guys. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to stop thinking about this. Like it mattered if he had anyone or if Sakura had anyone. He was content without having a girlfriend for this long so he could live a little longer without one. He took out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and went to go throw it away. But then something came over him and he stopped himself. Curiosity did kill the cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood waiting in the lobby of the hospital with the list in hand. He had thought it over and realized, he was **not** going to die a virgin. So he memorized the list and reluctantly came by the hospital to catch Sakura ending her shift. She came out of one of the patient's rooms and went to report Tsunade about the day's activities when she saw Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke?" Said person turned around to see Sakura questioningly looking at him. He stood there not knowing what to say. Damn him for being sexually deprived. Damn it all!

"What're you doing here?" Sakura inquired. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and looked at Sakura.

"Would you.. like to go on a date with me?" Sasuke waited for Sakura's answer, or rather her reaction to his unexpected inquiry. Sakura widened her eyes in disbelief. Since when did Sasuke Uchiha ask anyone on a date? And ask her to be exact. She walked towards him and stared into his eyes.

"Sasuke."

"Aa." Sasuke stared back into emerald eyes. He figured she was going to say yes and when she opened her mouth to say something, he anticipated her answer.

"Are you on crack?" Sasuke lowered his eyelids and glared at Sakura. How could she ask him that? Of course he wasn't on crack. Was it that surprising for him to ask her out on a date? Geez.

"Uh, no." Sasuke replied back angrily. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Okay, then yes." Her smile turned into a grin and she hooked arms with him.

"Let's go to my house so I can get ready. Then we'll be on our way. Alright?" Sasuke nodded in response and they sprinted towards Sakura's house. And after waiting for a long, long hour, Sakura had finally come out of her room. She was wearing a silk black dress with a silver necklace adorning her neck. She wore strappy black heels and held a silver clutch purse. She smiled and looked towards Sasuke.

"How do I look?" She watched him as he stared at her dotingly. She looked amazing. Absolutely beautiful. He was about to tell her that too when he remembered the list.

**1. When she asks how she looks, shrug and say "could be better" this will keep her on her toes and girls love that.**

Sasuke unenthusiastically shrugged his shoulders and answered back.

"Could be better." A vein popped on Sakura's forehead as he said this. Sasuke gave a look of confusion. Didn't the list say that girls loved that? Maybe he had said it wrong. Sakura closed her eyes in irritation and then reopened them.

"Well atleast you're being honest." She said aloud, trying to make herself believe that. She thought she looked incredible but I guess it took a lot to impressing Sasuke. Why had she agreed to this date again?

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke went to grab her hand and lead her out when the 2nd tip from the list came to mind.

**2. Never hold her hand. This can be interpreted as a sign of weakness. (Or if she grabs your hand squeeze hers really, really hard until she cries. This will impress her by showing her what a strong man you are.)**

Sakura saw Sasuke's hand going towards hers but noticed he hadn't taken her hand. He had stopped himself. She thought maybe he was being shy and went to grab his hand instead. Sasuke predicted this and so he squeezed her hand really, _really_ hard just like the list had said. Sakura screamed out in pain and Sasuke let go immediately. He hoped it had impressed her and gave her a notion that he was very strong but he felt a bit bad for hurting her. Sakura shook her hand to relieve the pain and looked at Sasuke incredulously.

"What was that for?" Sasuke wracked his brain for a reply for his antics but he couldn't think of one. Sakura gave one last look before walking out the door and ignoring the fact that Sasuke almost broke her hand. Sasuke followed closely behind and went to execute tip 3.

**3. Sneak up on her from behind and knock her over. Girls are like dogs. They love to be roughed up.**

He waited til Sakura was near a patch of grass (just to make sure that the drop wouldn't hurt her too much on grass.) and with one rough push of his hand, knocked the girl over. Sakura's arms went flailing and she hit the patch of grass with a loud thump. So much for being a skilled shinobi. She got up hastily and turned towards the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes."

"WHY?!" Sakura screamed out.

"I was trying to rough you up." Sasuke replied back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't funny." Sasuke looked confused once again. Did she not like that? Did he not push her hard enough? Sakura, being the nice person she was, decided that a simple and **rough** push to the ground was probably an unusual way of Sasuke trying to be romantic. How she could possibly even consider that option was beyond her. So they kept going their way, towards a fancy restaurant that Sasuke had reserved a place for them at. Once there, they were seated at a secluded table with stunning flowers surrounding them. A soft melody was playing in the background and Sakura noticed a quartet orchestra was playing. A bottle of champagne in a bucket of cold ice was placed in the middle of the table. Along with two glasses already filled with it.

"Sasuke, was all of this for me?" Sasuke nodded and Sakura smiled. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all. They ended up in conversation to Sasuke's surprise and everything seemed to be going pretty well. That is until the waitress came by to take their orders. Sakura searched her menu before choosing her dinner choice.

"I would like to order the Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo with some lemons on the side." The waitress wrote down the order and faced Sasuke. She noticed how surprisingly handsome he was and gave a seductive smile.

"And what would you like to order sir?" Sasuke stared at his menu. He then recalled something about talking to other girls from the list.

**4. If you're talking to another girl, make sure she's looking. When she is, stare into her eyes mouth the words "fuck you" and grab the other girl's ass. Girls love competition.**

He glanced at Sakura to make sure she was paying attention. She watched him with curious eyes. Then he looked towards the waitress who was also attentively watching him. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. No way in hell was he going to grab some random girl's ass. That would be absurd. And he thought that mouthing fuck you to Sakura would be a bit harsh so he revised a new plan.

"I would like to order a piece of ass. Considerably yours." Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura's reaction. Her eyes turned into slits and she was gripping her menu just a little too hard. The waitress on the other hand giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh you're naughty." Sakura's cheeks burned in anger and her nose flared up. Sasuke watched amusedly, he kind of enjoyed seeing a jealous enraged Sakura. This list was working wonders for him.

"I'll be back with your order ma'am. And later tonight, I'll give you yours." The waitress said, giving Sasuke a wink and made her way back to the kitchen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura who was currently seething. She looked so angry.

"A piece of ass? Really Sasuke? If you wanted that, I could've just cut off yours." Sakura hissed. Uh-oh. This wasn't going so well. Sasuke tried to think of a way to make her feel less angry.

**5. Make her laugh. A good way to do this is if she has a small pet. Kick the pet. Guys always find stuff like that funny. Why shouldn't girls?**

She doesn't have a pet. Damn, that ruined that tip. He searched the restaurant, trying to find an animal of some sort. Then he found a parrot sitting upon someone's shoulder. Aha! Perfect. Sasuke took out a kunai from his holster and aimed it towards the parrot. Before Sakura could ask what he was doing, he threw it. The kunai soared through the air and effectively missed the bird by a millimeter. The parrot fluttered out in alarm. Sasuke glanced at Sakura who sat there in horror. Why wasn't she laughing? Was it not funny to her?

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sakura lashed out. Crap. He probably should've just kicked the damn parrot. How could he be so stupid? Sakura got up from her chair and headed towards the exit. This was all ridiculous. She had had enough of this. Sasuke was perplexed. What had he done wrong? After debating with himself for a few minutes, he had finally decided to follow after Sakura. So Sasuke left the table not even bothering to notice the waitress coming by to hand them the food Sakura ordered. He chased her down the paved path and caught up with her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked with concern evident in his voice. Sakura timidly walked a bit faster.

"No."

**6. When she is upset about something, suggest to her that it might be her fault. This will pave the way for her own personal improvement and every girl needs some improvement.**

"This is your fault." Sasuke verbalized, hoping that Sakura would feel better. Unfortunately, it made Sakura even more infuriated. He had an inkling that it would probably make the situation worse but he was desperate.

"You know what Sasuke? I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be around you. So leave me the hell alone!" Sakura walked towards a nearby bench and sat down with her hands in her face. This whole night was a disaster. Sasuke trailed Sakura and sat down on the bench next to her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Sakura spoke up.

"You're still here?"

"Aa."

"I told you to leave, you bastard." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. How could he improve the situation at hand? A breeze brushed past and Sakura shivered. Then Sasuke recollected the 7th tip.

**7. Warm her up when she's cold and not by giving her your jacket. Then you might get cold. Rather, look her in the eye and say, "If you don't stop bitching about the cold right now you're going to be bitching about a black eye." The best way to get warm is with fear**.

"Sakura." Sasuke murmured

"What?"

"Are you cold?" Sakura looked up skeptically. Was this a trick?

"Yes, a bit." She answered back, watching Sasuke with wary eyes. Sasuke sat there contemplating on how he was going to follow through with this tip. Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"What was the point of asking me that?"

"Hn. Stop bitching about it or I'll give you something to bitch about." Sasuke replied briskly. He then glanced at Sakura's now livid expression.

"You warm now?" Sasuke questioned nonchalantly. Sakura gawked at Sasuke's stupidity. Her eye began to twitch effectively.

"You are such an asshole!"

"What?" Sasuke glared at her. He was just trying to help! Unbeknownst to Sakura though. She stood up from where she was sitting and stared into onyx orbs.

"Do you even care about my feelings? Huh? Do you even care at ALL?"

**8. If you care about her, never ever tell her. This will only give her self-confidence. Then you can never turn her into the object she deep down desires to be.**

"No." Oh this guy was going to get his ass kicked. Sakura brought her hands to her hair and pulled it in frustration.

"Uchiha, you should start running. NOW!" Shit! What's number 9?

**9. Titty twisters and plenty of them.**

What the hell was a titty twister? Sasuke speculated. But Sakura was already putting on her leather gloves. With no time to think, Sasuke took a hold of his arm and did the only rational thing he could think of.

He grabbed Sakura's breasts.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. This was not what she had expected to happen. Out of all the things this guy could've done. He decided to do the most frowned upon thing that girls hated. He groped Sakura. And boy, was he going to pay for this.

"Sasuke.." Sakura snarled out. Sasuke apprehensively gazed up to her face. This was a bad, bad idea. BAD idea. What were you thinking Uchiha?

"Let. Go. Of my breasts." And Sasuke instantly let go. He heaved a sigh relief; glad to know that Sakura hadn't ripped him to pieces by now. He was a genius! Too bad that moment of relief didn't last very long as Sakura's hands were glowing with chakra. Sasuke slowly got up from the bench. And as soon as he stood up, he motioned to make a run for it but then he realized that he was a part of one of the most prestigious clans. If he ran, that would ruin his pride. And he was a man. Men did not run from women. Even if they had enhanced chakra that could obliterate him. So he stood his ground and watched Sakura with a careful eye. Sakura chuckled sardonically before aiming her fist to punch Sasuke where it _really_ hurt. And that was when he made a run for it. Screw pride, he had his balls to save. He ran as fast as he could towards his house with Sakura chasing him from behind. He was stupid! Stupid, stupid stupid! He was a ninja for crying out loud! He could sprint faster than this. Sasuke then realized he could just poof into his home. So that's what he did and as soon as he got home, he was thankful that he had finally gotten away from Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking grimly back to her house. She had wasted a bit of energy trying to chase Sasuke. What a drag. That stupid egotistical jerk had ruined her night. What was up with him anyway? He usually didn't act this way. Sakura wondered to herself what could have possibly made him do all the things he did tonight. With that last thought, Sakura jumped into the shower and turned the water extra hot.

Sasuke lay in his bed with the list in hand. He read over each of them carefully and deliberated the 9 that he had done and why they hadn't worked. He had done them exactly as it said. Well he might've tweaked a few but he still managed to get the job done. So why was it that the night ended up with Sakura trying to kill him? He glimpsed at the last and final tip.

**10. Call her in the middle of the night to ask if she's sleeping. If she is, say you better be. Repeat this 4 or 5 times until morning. This will show her you care.**

Hm, maybe this would work. He did want Sakura to know that he cared. Especially since when she had asked if he did, he dumbly replied with a no. So he grabbed the phone on his bedside table and dialed Sakura's number. It rung a few times before an exhausted voice came through the line.

"Hello?"

"Sakura." Sakura jumped up in her bed at the sound of Sasuke's voice. What was he doing calling her in the middle of the night?

"Are you sleeping?" He asked. Sakura rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Of course I'm sleeping."

"Better be." And a soft click was heard. Sakura stared at her phone. That was completely pointless. She then put the phone back on the phone cradle and went back to sleep. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. He only had to do it a few more times so she could get the point. He redialed her number and waited numbly for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Sakura answered in an angry tone.

"Are you sleeping?" Sasuke had asked once more.

"Oh my gosh. SASUKE! Leave me alone!" Sakura had ended the phone call and moved back under the covers. Sasuke shook his head and redialed again. Sakura's phone rang annoyingly and Sakura picked up the phone in haste.

"WHAT?" Sakura's breathing had become heavy and irregular.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore, you jerk off!" Sakura hung up the phone and crossed her arms. This guy had guts and she was going to tear them out and puréed them into a blender.

-RING!!-

"Sasuke, stop calling my house! Damn it!"

"Are you sl-" Click. The line went dead. Sasuke decided that 4 times was enough to clarify that he cared. He smirked at a job well done and went straight to sleep. Tomorrow, Sakura was going to come running back into his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-teme! What did you do to poor Sakura-chan?" Naruto shrieked out in puzzlement.

"Hn."

"Did you follow that list I gave you?"

"Yes dobe, and look what it got me into." Sasuke vehemently replied with ramen covering his hair and clothes. Unfortunately, that morning when Team 7 had met up at Ichiraku for their daily dose of ramen, Sakura had 'accidentally' spilled her hot, scalding ramen onto Sasuke. Then as she went to 'help' clean up, she punched Sasuke in the you know where. And she had hurriedly left to the hospital afterwards, leaving a burnt and bruising Sasuke behind.

"You actually used the list?" Naruto questioned in astonishment.

"That's probably one of the first times that you actually listened to me!" He yelled out in joy. Sasuke glared at him from beneath the noodles covering his eyes and punched him in the face.

"And this is the last. Idiot." Sasuke got up from his stool and went to clean himself up. Kakashi watched with an amused eye and went to follow the Uchiha.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing." Sasuke asked, noticing the presence of the gray-haired man behind.

"I'm wondering why in the world would poor innocent Sakura angrily pour ramen onto you." Kakashi laughed as Sasuke glared icily at him. He put his hands up in defense.

"Can you blame a guy for being curious?"

"Yes. Curiosity is the reason why I'm in this mess." Sasuke sneered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"Hn." Sasuke gave a sparing glance at Kakashi before continuing walking.

"This doesn't have to do with a certain list Naruto gave you. Does it?" Kakashi watched as Sasuke quickly turned around and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you know?" Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

"That list I had given Naruto as a joke. But he, being incredibly dense, didn't realize this. It was the list of 10 ways to lose a girl's heart." Sasuke stared at the ground in disbelief.

"10 ways to **lose** a girl's heart?"

"Yes, why? Did Naruto change it to something else?" Sasuke fingered the piece of paper from inside his pocket and opened it to show Kakashi.

"It says 10 ways to a girl's heart." Sasuke pointed towards the title. Kakashi looked at it closely before chuckling.

"Yah, see that smudge right there? That's supposed to say lose." Sasuke stared at the piece of paper in doubt. So this whole time, he's been using tips on how to LOSE a girl's heart? He did all these incredibly ridiculous things, just to LOSE Sakura's heart? LOSE?! Sasuke never lost anything in his life and he was not about to start now. Naruto was going to seriously PAY! Sasuke crumpled the list and ran towards Ichiraku where Naruto was still eating ramen.

"Naruto." Sasuke said with venom laced in his voice. Naruto looked up to see a raging Sasuke with katana in hand and his Sharingan viciously present. Naruto gulped in fear.

"Sasuke-teme! Hey… what're you going to do with that katana?" Sasuke didn't even have to answer for Naruto to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long and brutal fight, Sasuke had finished beating Naruto to a bloody pulp. He then made his way towards the hospital where Sakura was currently working at. Asking around with a few nurses, he finally found the room where Sakura was about done serving a patient. She smiled happily and walked out of the door only to be face to face with Sasuke. Her smile instantly morphed into a scowl and she attempted to push him out of the way. Sasuke, however, stayed in place.

"Sakura, listen to me for a moment." Sakura ignored his request and tried to walk around him but of course, she was blocked off.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"I want to.. -ahem- apologize," Sasuke muttered under his breath, "for last night." Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"Really. Do you now?"

"Hn."

"Well I'm sorry Sasuke. Our date last night, was the worse I've ever been on and I don't think I can ever forgive you for all the preposterous things you've done." Sakura turned on her heel and walked away. But Sasuke was not going to stand losing _anything_.

"Sakura, I have an explanation."

"Any explanation cannot help me forgive you." Sakura said without turning around. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Listen." Sasuke commanded. Sakura placed a hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I was trying to.. err. Well Naruto had given me a list of things to do to get to your heart. But it turns out the list was actually ways to lose your heart. And it obviously did not work as I intended it to. However, if you accept my request for tonight, I would like to make it up to you." Four full sentences. That was an accomplishment. Sakura stood there, still tapping her foot impatiently.

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard." She replied. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and sighed exasperated. It was worth a try. He initiated to walk away but Sakura's voice stopped him.

"But I would love to go on another date with you." Sakura beamed. Sasuke turned around and smirked in pride.

"What're you smirking about?"

"Hn. I never lose." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her out of the hospital. He turned towards her and cupped her face in his hands. He then placed a chaste kiss on her lips, savoring the taste and smelling the sweet scent of her strawberry scented hair. They pulled out of the kiss to catch a breath of air and Sakura ruffled her hand through Sasuke's hair.

"Except your sperm count." Sakura said grinning. Sasuke glared at her, trying to forget the punch he received this morning.

* * *

OOC? I know. Rushed? I know. But it was long :D. Kind of. And I'm hoping that makes up for everything lol. This is the product when there is lack of sleep. Hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews would be nice :).

Inspiration: http://www . bullshido . net/forums/showthread.php?t(equalsign)45037


End file.
